Caught in a Moment
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: Tony surprises Steve by pulling him into a dark hallway for a kiss.


There were still so many things in this time that Steve Rogers had yet to figure out, but of all the quandaries he faced the one that consumed him was the reasoning behind why something so wrong felt so right. It was something he'd dealt with for longer than he'd cared to admit to once he'd come to terms with the fact that there was something about Tony Stark he couldn't quite shake. He'd tried to put his finger on it time and time again knowing only too well that Tony was someone he shouldn't be thinking about in such a fashion. Tony was cocky, arrogant and socially charismatic in ways that Steve hadn't felt in a very long time if ever in his life, yet in that first moment when Steve had discovered Tony watching him a little longer than would be considered appropriate with a certain spark behind his eyes, Steve couldn't help, but feel flattered by the attention. Then again flattery didn't even begin to cover it when Steve had found himself in a hallway tucked away in a dark corner engaged in yet another heated conversation with Tony. He couldn't remember what their argument was about, but a part of him was certain that Tony had started it. There had been something happening for most of the evening driving them both to distraction, but it was in those moments when Tony reached out to push his fingers through Steve's neatly styled hair that Steve suddenly felt wild and out of control.

"You complain entirely too much," Tony had whispered in a tight, urgent breath when his gripping fingers pushed further into Steve's hair to command Steve's attention. His left arm coiled around Steve's muscular waist making no qualms about his intentions when he'd arched upward to collect Steve's lips in an exploratory kiss. Steve had seen it coming a mile away, yet he'd allowed it to happen. Hell, he'd fallen into the sentiment when he leaned back against the wall allowing his lips to part for Tony. He wasn't sure how or why it began, but the warmth that coiled inside of Steve made him feel invincible and wanted in ways he hadn't experienced since Peggy had once looked at him long ago. Even then what he'd felt for Peggy paled in comparison to the bristling sensations that Tony's stubble created against his skin. With each slow tease, every tangling twist of Tony's fingers in Steve's blonde hair, Steve gave himself to the moment, allowing the kiss to escalate and build in ways that Steve had imagined reserving for that special someone in the past. He'd been a man of tradition and honor, but with Tony all the rules had changed. He knew that now as his lips parted further to invite Tony's hot, explicit tongue inside of him.

With a small grunt Tony pushed forward gripping onto Steve with more commanding movements. His arm dropped down from Steve's waist to pull at his hip to guide them further into the shadows shielding them away from the others they'd left moments earlier. With each touch, with every forbidden tease of Tony's hands upon him, Steve simply resigned himself to the moment eagerly drinking up the taste of Tony's mouth, of his intensity and fire until finally Tony pulled back abruptly severing the moment between them in leaving Steve breathless and confused.

"See," Tony winked at him with that confident, sexy smirk that Steve had found himself loving and loathing at the same time. His hand brushed up against Steve's flushed features tracing a path over his cheekbone before Tony's thumb pushed over Steve's bottom lip. His gaze followed the moment focusing on Steve's mouth before the grin expanded to a full-fledged smirk. Raising his chin again Tony couldn't help, but wink at Steve. The movement left Steve longing for another kiss, desperate to have Tony's hands upon him again in all of his breathlessness confusion, "now isn't that so much better than fighting?"

"Tony," Steve opened his mouth to say something, anything that would put to words the way that he was feeling in the moment, but before he could put together a coherent thought the sound of footsteps in the distance caused Tony to release him and step away.

"Perhaps we'll continue this later," Tony decided adjusting the front of his shirt before winking at Steve. His dark eyes swept over Steve once again before Tony finally walked off in the opposite direction to return to his meeting with Fury. He was cool and causal giving nothing away about what they'd shared with one another, but as Steve raised his hand to his lips imprinting the taste of Tony Stark on his mouth he knew somehow he'd never be the same again.


End file.
